Elder Scrolls Marvel: The Dragonborn
by The OC Bro
Summary: A fragment of the once loss Amulet has been found. The heir to the Dragonblood is here. Is the world ready to learn its true history? A history that has been forgotten for hundreds of thousand of years. Read as the Lord Sheogorath recover what was once lost, to save us all. Non-slash. Elderscroll x Avengers/X-men/AOS/AMS. Modern world AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except plot of course.

**Chapter 1**

**==Contact to Crazy==**

**Shivering Isles**

It was another day in the Realm of Madness particularly the city of Bliss. Golden saints littered the city walking about just minding their business garbed in their golden armors and their usual haughty expressions, the mad artists can be seen doing their usual brand of art and constantly filling the city with it and lastly the various citizens going about their business in their common aggravated and paranoid mood. One such person is an Argonian named Raven Biter, the owner of the Choosy Beggar an inn the lovely city of Bliss. He worriedly looked over one of the tables in his inn, shooting a look towards his wife, Sheer Meedish, happily drinking away with one of his patrons. Normally Raven would have no problem telling drinkers in his inn to stay away from his wife , although they end up drinking with her anyway, this time however his wife's current drinking partner is none other than Lord Sheogorath ruler of shivering isles.

"Ermm, Milord can you not drink with my wife here." Raven said hesitantly as he served them another round of drinks.

"Relax, I drink here every week you should be used to it by now." Replied the ever looney Lord offhandedly.

"Oh honey, do we have to go through this every week." Sheer said to his husband.

"But.. " muttered Raven. His sentence was cut short when another familiar figure just shimmered into existence within his inn beside the Lord.

Haskill the ever loyal chamberlain to the Lord of Madness materialized before them, donning his ever stoic face and formal demeanor. "My Lord I believe I have found the last piece of the amulet." He then looked around and noticed that he did not materialize in the palace, but instead in the inn located in Bliss. He sighed and looked at his Lord. "Must you always frequent Bliss my lord? The Dark Seducers are going to think you're favoring the Saints more than them again."

"Don't worry I'll visit Berny's inn next time. That old chap would surely need company. He's really lonely there."

"It's Bernice sir, not Berny. And Madame Bernice is a woman"

"Berny is a woman!?" gasped Sheogorath.

"Yes my lord for the 456,789th time, Bernice is a woman." Haskill said with his face devoid of emotion.

"Well I'll have to send her a gift to clear that misunderstanding. Have one of our Taylors make an expensive dress for him.. I mean her." The mad God announced.

"What's going to be the color this time?"

"Which color cycle are we on right now?"

"I believe blue."

"Catalina Blue it is then… and Send her a Cheese Wheel… Make that two."

"As you wish milord, what about the amulet?"

"Ohh can you get it for me? For the meantime I think it's time for my monthly visit to earth as they call it these days." The Lord of crazy then glanced at his drinking partner and smiled. " Sheery dear I'm sorry but I think we going to have to cut things short, you can visit the palace anytime." He said as he stood up from his chair.

"No problem Sheo." The Female Argonian answered as she gave the Lord her toothy smile.

With a wave of a hand a portal appeared in front of the Lord of all things crazy. He stopped midway and turned to face Haskill. "Mind the killing , we wouldn't want the mortals crazy mad at us… or do we? I can't really tell." He said as he entered the portal.

Haskill sighed as he opened his own portal. At least his Lord brought a phone this time.

The two Daedra left the inn leaving the very still Raven behind.

"Oh honey just get over it.." said Sheer as she stood from her chair.

"But.."

**-Unknown Location-**

**=====May 24, 1996======**

SHIELD also known as Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics is an organization with deep ties with every defense department in the world more so in the United States, the country that founded it.

It is an organization built after the 2nd World War preventing any similar struggle from happening once more. It safeguards the public usually by hiding events that might result in panic and chaos. Its methods are grounded in secrecy but such secrecy is needed to accomplish their goals. SHIELD is also responsible in handling situations that are "Special" in nature such as the assassination of JFK by a mutant named Erick Leshner, also known as Magneto, his involvement in the attack against President Nixon in 73' and the Apocalypse incident.

SHIELD's discovery that man is not alone in the universe, paved the way for the organization to be open minded about everything they encounter. Because of this SHIELD is well equipped to handle anything that the normal man might only encounter in Sci-fi films and Mythological works. They have facilities all around the world, all closely guarded in secret, which can contain beings and artifacts that are alien or supernatural in nature.

One such facility is the **Fridge**, located in an unknown beach towering over it as tall as a skyscraper, Solid steel walls house storage areas and detention areas design to keep whatever inside from going out while protecting everything stored from everyone who may dare take them. Hundreds of security systems and protocols as well as hundreds of highly trained agents, the best of the best, makes the Fridge totally impenetrable. Or so they thought.

Agent Victoria Hand, a level 8 SHIELD agent , is slowly approaching the Fridge security reception along with 5 agents. She was stopped by one of the security personnel asking for Identification, they scanned her badge along with her accompanying agents, as they normally would, as they walk through a state of the art pathway designed to reveal anyone in disguise regardless if they are human or otherwise.

"Welcome back Agent Hand." Welcomed one of the guarding agents as they move forward to the heavily steel enforced entrance of the facilty.

Hand just nodded at the man as she and her agents waited for the door to slowly open. The receiving agent was about to open the entrance when they heard a commotion on the scanning entrance which Hand and her Agents noticed as well. They turned around to see what was happening. Approaching the entrance was an unarmed middle aged balding man, wearing a black suit with red ruffles on the collar, the man amidst the warnings of heavily armed personnel just casually and slowly walked towards them.

"Stop! This is a highly secure government facility. If you don't stop right now we will be forced to use lethal force. This is you final warning. " Shouted one of the Agents, which was ignored by the coming individual.

Hand ordered his team to take their own weapons out and make a perimeter in front of the steel entrance.

After various attempts by the agents to warn and stop the individual they opened fire. But to their surprise bullets just went through the man as if there was nothing there. The intruder just kept walking straight to the door with an indifferent expression on his face. Some of the agents just gave up and tried to tackle the individual only to phase through him as well.

"Mutant!" shouted one of the agents that tried to physically subdue the individual.

"Impossible the gene detector didn't make a sound."

"Hold your fire!" shouted Agent Hand as he approached the incoming threat.

She went in front of the target and raised her hands indicating that she didn't have a weapon all the while they were circled by agents all pointing high powered guns towards the man.

"Alright, those don't seem to work. Hello, my name is Victoria why are you're here Mr….?" said Hand trying to reason with the oncoming man.

Haskill mentally sighed these mortals are really getting creative with their weapons, he just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible he followed a clear white trail pointing towards a Large steel entrance one usually see's in those infernal Dwemer underground ruins.

'What now' thought Haskill as suddenly there was some woman trying to ask his name; he didn't have time for this. The faster he was done the faster he can attend his duties back on the isle. Once he was almost near the woman he just went to the side and ignored the woman entirely.

He heard the woman say something about using some sticks, before feeling a source of energy build up from behind him. 'So these mortals still know some of the old arts eh' thought Haskill. He slightly turned around and waved his hand to create a Ward to block the incoming wave. The ward met the sonic wave and dissipates, shocking the surrounding agents. Haskill sighed and dispersed an area wide paralysis spell resulting in all of the agents surrounding him to go stiff and lay on the ground. With a quick telekinesis spell he grabbed the stick that fired the energy at him. "Hmm interesting… Lord Sheo might want to see this." He then turned towards the steel door as loud alarms sounded all around him. He looked around and looked at the woman who tried to talk to her earlier, eyes still active while her whole body stiff and expression frozen. "I guess you fellows won't open the door for me? No? Oh well, I'm sorry in advance then." Says Haskill as he face the door and readied his hands to use an over powered version of a telekinesis spell. With a huge shrieking sound the steel door slowly opened to revealing dozens of men pointing weird weapons at him, much to his dismay.

"It's going to be a long day" sighed Haskill as more men fired more energy waves at him.

**-Washington DC-**

**Triskelion-SHIELD HQ**

"That was the time I rolled over then fired two rounds simultaneously from both hands, you should have seen the targets face. They never knew what hit them." Said a very animated John Garrett, Level 5 SHIELD agent, as he and two of his colleagues walked out the elevator.

"We know! We were there remember, and you didn't pole vault up the wall." Answered Philip Coulson, another level 5 Agent, as he tried to correct Garrett's abridged retelling of their past mission.

"But it sure sounds cooler. What about you Mel, what happened to your last mission? Did you go all acrobatic on their assess? " Announced John Garrett as he looked to the person to his left.

"Oh nothing special went in crossed off the targets and recovered the hostages, no pole vaulting involved and gymnastics involved" Answered their fellow Level 5 Agent Melinda May.

"You never tell us the good stuff." Pouted Garret.

"What you forgot to mention was you going in with no back up and breaking 7 SHIELD tactical rules." Replied Coulson being ever the voice of reason.

"Wrong it was 8… It got the job done. The rules are more of a guide, Phil." Answered Melinda

"Then they should have been called Guides then, but they're not. You should trust the system May. What if you got shot or something. You could have at least told me and Sitwell what your plan was. But nooo… you had to go all ninja ice queen on us and engage the targets alone"

Melinda May stopped at that. The three of them stopped at the hallway as everything was silent. Garrett slowly backed away as he figuratively felt the tension go up between the two as they stared each other down. " Whoa, whoa guys I think we should just chill for a minute here, I know you guys are tired…" He's statement was cut short when Agent May shoved past him facing Coulson directly.

"Funny, last I heard Coulson you were a Level 5 agent, never knew you were promoted." Said May she then looked at his badge. "Oh look it still says 5, so save it." Announced May as she walked into the room where they were heading leaving the two men behind.

"Man, you gotta chill Phil, she's a big girl she can take care of herself." Said Garret as he tapped Coulson on the back.

"I know John but if she keeps breaking rules like that someday it's gonna catch up to her." Sighed Coulson.

"Relax, you know she can kick both or assess, she's doing fine. Come on Blake must be hungry."

They both entered the Triskelion control room.

The two men went to one of the stations where two of their colleagues are waiting. Melinda may was stationed in a computer near another level 5 Agent Felix Blake who was on her right, beside Blake was where Coulson is stationed and beside Phil was Garret.

"Finally, I thought you guys where never gonna arrive. Now give me my Donut." He was about to take a bite out of his donut when he noticed May and Coulson not really acknowledging each other. He leaned forward and gave Garret a look, the other then just rolled his eyes at him, giving Blake the hint. Felix sighed and carefully placed his donut in front of his desk and looked at the two Agents bent on ignoring each other.

"What is it this time?" he asked ready for the incoming hopefully not so loud argument.

"Captain America here thinks that he's better than everybody else." Scoffed May.

"What! That's not what I said, and how is this about me now. I wasn't the one who went into hostile territory alone and guns blazing!" answered Phil.

"There were no options! It was either let the hostages die or wait for back up and you know that Phil!"

"Why can't you just trust..."

"You two shut up!" suddenly yelled Blake effectively silencing everyone on the room including those who have begun to listen in on the whole thing.

"You Melinda… we are not at ops academy anymore you don't get extra points for saving the day all by yourself." May was about to say something but was stopped when Blake put his hand up to stop her. " I'm not finished. I also understand that it saved the life of 12 people, now sometimes we got to adapt to the situation. But as Director Pierce has always said "trust the system", the system will always come through." There were murmurs of agreement on the agents that have been eaves dropping on the whole thing. May did her usual expression of biting her lip but none the less agreed with the statement getting a smug look on Phil's face. Unknown to everyone in the room was John Garret's reaction who sported a dark expression on his face when the system was mentioned; he quickly sported his usual jovial expression with practice ease. "Now, Phil you should trust the system too. It's not your job to berate May you're not her Superior, now I know your just doing this cause you're worried about her and all that, but jeez lighten up, Fury was your S.O. so I'm sure you've done your share of rule breaking. Now you two better make-up and let me eat my donut in peace." Blake finished as he took a bite of his donut.

After a few moments of silence Coulson was the first to say something. "So…I guess I'll bring Spaghetti on Sunday, you think your mom is ok with Italian food? And sorry, I was just worried about you. Don't worry I'll trust you more next time."

"I'm sorry too; I should have included you guys in the plan. I know you always got my back Phil. Add meatballs she loves those." Answered May.

Blake just gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done. "Of course none of this would have happened if you guys just followed your astrology signs…" he then said earning groans from everyone.

"Oh come on.. You're still on about that kind of thing." Said Phil.

"I don't know maybe he's onto something here Phil. Who wouldn't want to be clairvoyant." Answered Garrett.

May just shook her head with a thin smile on her face.

"Hey.. I'll have you know that theres a study based on …." Blake was about to tell more when alarms went off on the Coms Center.

"Heads up.. We got a situation. **The Fridge** is under attack!"

"Contact the Director it's an… omega alert." Said Blake

"He's not here, Director Pierce is on a face to face meeting with the council." Answered Phil.

"I already contacted Deputy-Director Fury he's on his way." Said May.

"Damn… Omega level last time that was used was..." said Garrett

"Apocalypse." Said another voice that just entered the room. It was none other than Nick Fury, SHIELD living legend and current Deputy-Director of SHIELD. "What's the situation?"

"Sir, the Fridge is being attacked by… one man, middle aged and exhibiting unknown superhuman powers?" answered Blake.

"Mutant?"

"Negative, the Trask sensors that were on the perimeter didn't make a sound. Outside scans are having a hard time getting anything off. It's like there's some sort of energy that's preventing it from getting an accurate read." Reported May.

"Any casualties?"

"None… I just got reports that everyone attacked was just paralysed and are just about waking up."

"Who is the highest level Agent on sight?"

"Agent Hand just arrived a few minutes before the **gifted** arrived. When they noticed conventional weapons weren't working she tried to talk the gifted down , they were ignored and tried to use the standard issue energy repulsors . That however garnered a response and they were paralyzed soon after."

"Bring Agent Hand on coms now." Ordered Fury.

"I'm already on it sir." Answered one of the coms.

"Agent Hand, I want everything that you can tell me about the gifted. And since none of our weapons are working, have everyone stand down. I'll have reinforcements ready. Agent Howard! Gather a team, include Agent Garrett with you and bring Barton with you."

"But sir Barton is not even an Agent yet." Answered the level 8 Agent Howard.

"As of right now he is Level 6, have the teams depart immediately."

"Understood sir." As Agent Howard and Garrett left the room.

"Now, Agent Hand where is the gifted heading?"

"Alpha sector sir."

"Everyone who is clearance level 7 and below leave." Suddenly ordered Fury once he heard what Agent Hand said.

Only a handful of Agents were left in the com center.

May, Coulson and Blake where about to leave when they were stopped by Fury.

"You three stay." Ordered Fury to the Three who sat back on their computers.

"Sir, what's the Alpha Sector?" asked Coulson.

"The Alpha sector is the extra hundred floors of the Fridge." Said Fury.

"But the Fridge is only a 100 floors high." Said Blake.

"It's a hundred floors below." Said May.

"What floor is the gifted heading Agent Hand." Asked Fury.

"The -100th sir"

"Damn it!" cursed the one-eyed deputy director.

**The Fridge**

Haskill sighed as he went down what seems to be the longest flight of stairs that he has ever walked on his entire existence and that was saying something. He followed the faint light of his clairvoyance spell leading him further down the least Haskill didn't need to worry about those pesky energy orbs being shot at him. After a few more minutes he finally arrived to the end of the stairs.

With a quick telikenetic spell he made short work of the door in the bottom of it. And as he went in he saw two things in the room. The room itself was massive, bigger than everything he's seen inside the building.

On one side was huge hole with some sort of cage hanging from it. He called it a cage because someone was seemingly inside it, as the cage was lined with transparent glass. The person inside the cage was huge and looks to be very strong; reminding him of the Giants of old, as the man easily crushed thick metal objects which were apparently put inside to keep him occupied. The person then started going on about something about a Juggernaut or something Haskill can't understand. It was strange to him though, the man was emitting some sort of energy from him that was awfully familiar. He then turned around towards where his clairvoyant spell was pointing towards. A huge and presumably thick vault door which was black as night, Haskill assumed that this door might have been made of Ebony Metal given its color. He then readied his hands to telekinetically open the door up just like the others but to his surprise it didn't budge. He tried again this time with more power and just got the same results. It seems that something about the door was absorbing his spell. He needs to physically pry the door open something that he knows he can't do. He then remembered the giant of a man behind him, maybe he can help. He slowly approached the glass prison once more; he's a little hesitant though. Haskill didn't need to have another character like his master Sheo.

**Triskelion**

"Agent Hand, how close are you guys. The gifted is thinking about freeing Cain." Mentioned the one-eyed Deputy Director of SHIELD as he looked closely at the comms monitor.

"We are close Sir, two floors to go we can't make the elevators go any faster." Answered Agent Hand.

**The Fridge**

"So.. the little man can't get that puny little safe to open." Cain Marko said with his hard English accent as he gave Haskill a smirk while sitting on his cage floor.

" I assure you that 'safe is not puny' I believe you can get that thing open if I let's say get you out?"

"HeheHe, I can fold that thing like paper, too easy for the Juggernaut." The Large man said as he shifted his gaze at the black vault door.

"Oh I don't doubt that. I just have some questions for you before I can take you out of there."

"Don't You know who I am, I'm the Juggernaut Bitch! I don't have time for questions!"

Haskill then proceeded to take a list out of his pockets aptly named the Sheograph, in it a list of things his current master has a tendency to do.

"Ok question one, Do you have addiction to cheese?"

**Triskelion**

"Sir, what do you think he's doing." Asked a very curious May.

"I don't know, but I think we should do something like that in recruitment." Said a very thoughtful Nick Fury.

"I think we already do, it's called a Psyche evaluation." Said May

"Ohh, never took one so I can't remember. Shh I'm listening to what he says."

May and Coulson just looked at each and shrugged and continued to look at their screens.

**The Fridge**

After 30 minutes, the list Haskill was reading was coming to an end.

"Lastly if you see a big orb magical power do you have an urge to stick a highly unstable staff to it resulting in a huge explosion that may or may not affect everyone in the world?"

"Whhaat? .. yes?" answered Cain Marko who seemingly have dosed off 15 minutes into the list.

"STOP! Don't let that man free." Shouted Agent Hand who has been inside the room for 25 minutes but apparently his Deputy-Director wanted to know the entirety of the targets list.

"Ohh its SHIELD, don't listen to them come on I'll help you open that thing up."

"I don't know… you failed my list." Said Haskill. "But I really need what's in that thing." As he pointed towards the vault door.

"Please, that man will do more harm than good if set free. He will destroy everything in his path." Pleaded Agent Hand.

"Does he like to make a mess of things and leave it for you guys to clean up? Maybe I should add that to my questions" Haskill said as he wrote it down on his list.

"Yes… but it's .."

"Ohh I understand how hard it is to clean up after somebody. But I really need what's on that vault."

"Tell you what, you can speak to our leader and we'll see what he can do about opening that vault."

"Hmmm… maybe I can call my Lord you can have your leader speak to him." Haskill then surprised everyone by taking out a mobile phone and dialing on it.

**Triskelion**

"I want a trace on that call ASAP we need to know who's behind this, Coulson have a team ready to dispatch right away once we have a location. May I wan't you.." he stopped when they heard the tale tell jingle of mobile phone ringing behind them. Everyone froze as the jingle stopped the same time as the gifted on the screen was able to connect to whoever it is that he was calling.

"Yeeeeloooh" someone answered jovially from behind them.

Nick Fury and everyone else in the room turned around guns in ready only to find a middle aged man with slick white hair, wearing a bright purple suit sitting on a large bean bag with a huge bowl of popcorn on his right and with his phone seemingly floating to his ear.

"Ohh sorry was I interrupting something ?" asked the individual giving all of them a huge smile.

"You tell me.." answered Fury with a grim expression on his face and his Gun pointed at the intruder.

"Well, do carry on as I was enjoying the show." A s the individual just motioned for them to carry on.

"Not until you tell me who hell you are and how the fuck you got here?" said Nick Fury with a serious expression on his face.

The man in the bright purple suit just gave them a smile. "Hey Hask, I got their leader here. Why don't you take care of our friends there." As he flipped his phone off.

"What do you mean take care?" asked Fury gripping his gun tighter along with everyone else in the room.

"You'll see." Said the man until a loud bang sounded from his left as a bullet pierced the side of his head out from the other side.

"Dammit May, what the hell do you think you're doing." Shouted Fury.

"Well he said they will do something to our guys there. Guess he's not invulnerable as that other guy." Said May.

"Tsk.. Hand talk to me what's the status there."

**The Fridge**

Haskill flipped off his phone and faced the agents in the room. He slowly walked towards them garnering nervous looks from Agent Hand and her men.

"So.. what now?" Asked Hand

"Milord has strictly ordered me to take care of you fellows." Said Haskill as he placed his hands inside his suit.

"Don't move.!" As Hand and the other Agents pulled out their guns.

Haskill ignored them pulled out his hand out from his suit pocket. A huge flash erupted in the room temporarily blinding everyone. Shoots were fired and after a few seconds everything was quiet. Agent Hand slowly opened her eyes and was shocked on what she saw. Her com sounded and she slowly picked it up.

"Tsk.. Hand talk to me what's the status there."

"Everything fine sir, apparently we are having tea."

**Triskelion**

Fury shook his head. For now the gifted was apparently treating his agents to tea and everything else that they would want. He looked at the now still body still sitting in the bean bag in the com center. He's gonna have to do something about May's impulsiveness. How were they gonna pacify that gifted now once he learns his master is dead.

"Well at least that's one guy down. Nice shot." Said Coulson as he leaned in closer to inspect the body.

"Its kinda odd though, there isn't supposed to be that much blood." Said May from his right as she pointed at the blood splatter all across the wall as if somebody exploded on it.

"You think so? Hmm maybe I overdid the splatter a bit. I was actually aiming for the wall. Does that look like a mammoth to you guys?" Said suddenly by someone in between them, which surprised the two , it turned out to be the guy with the purple suit. Guns were again drawn as everyone pointed it on the person who they thought was dead.

"At ease everyone, it seems those don't work anyways." Fury ordered his agents.

All of the agents quickly holstered their weapons except for May who was slowly putting her weapon down while staring at the intruder with her serious bit-lip expression.

Sheogorath noticed the woman's stare and gave her a huge smile. "Oh you want another go? Sure knock yourself out." As soon as he said that May unloaded rounds on his body with him barely noticing them.

Fury just shook his head as he watched May empty a mag on their intruder who was barely even looking at her. Well might as well keep May occupied. "I'm sorry about that Mr.?"

"Oh right, its Lord Sheogorath Daedric prince of all that is looney. But you can call me Sheo. Hehehe." He then moved his hands with speeds unseen to the naked eye, plucked a bullet coming straight to the side of his face in between his two fingers. He then slowly faced Agent May with a thin smile on his face. "Not the face." As he took her hand and gave her the bullet he caught. "Anywhere but the face..."

"Nah I think I'm good." Said the intimidated May as she went towards Coulson and the others.

"Now,as I was saying you can call me Sheo. Nick."

"Figures you would know us. How did you get here? This place is one of the most secure place on earth." Asked Fury.

"Ohh that's easy I just walked in. Easy as pie." Said Sheo as he sat back down on his well placed bean bag.

"But how? Someone could have seen you come in." asked Coulson.

"I was invisible silly." Said Sheo as I stating the obvious.

"So are you a mutant?" asked Fury.

"A mu- what?" asked Sheo genuinely confused about the word.

"Oh you know beings who have evolved exhibiting superhuman powers that transcends the boundaries of what normal human beings can do." Said Coulson.

"How do you know that?" asked May.

"I sat in a couple of times at the Xavier institute." Answered Coulson.

"Ohh you mean wabba-babies, Oh no me and Haskill aren't one of those." Said Sheo.

"Wabba-babies?"

"Ohh it's a long story, it's about a staff and a giant Orb of energy. I'll tell you all about that later. Now is there any way that you guys can just give me what I want. I'll consider it a favor. And a favor from a daedric prince is something to treasure."

"What exactly is a daedric prince?" asked Blake

Sheo gave them a smile and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Agent Blake and the other Agents except Nick Fury, Melinda May and Philip Coulson found themselves sitting in a dinner… in Portland.

"Was that really necessary? Where are we anyways." Said Fury.

"Sir I think we're in the Grand Canyon." Said Coulson.

May on the other hand just silently waited for Sheo to answer their question as she panned at their surroundings.

"We are called Daedra… we are not native to your world. We are, what was that term again, Aliens. We are not from this world but have influenced Nirn for millions of years."

"Nirn?" Asked the one eyed Fury.

"Ohh right you guys call it Earth now. A lot has changed on this realm; the history you know is a very… very recent one."

"And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth." Said Coulson.

"That's correct, but in this case completely forgotten."

"So now what you're gonna tell us that earth once had Elves, Orcs, hobbits and an evil God bent on ruling the world." Said May sarcastically.

"Wow how did you know that? Except what is a Hobbit?" said Sheo.

"Seriously?" asked May.

"Yes, different races walked on Nirn alongside men. This was a very long time ago back when two moons were across the sky." Sheogorath said as he raised his hands creating a projected image above the four showing the old skies of Nirn when Secunda and Masser adorned her night skies. The images amazed the three SHIELD agents as they marveled at the beauty of what they were seeing.

"But that is not important. You wanted to know what a Daedric Prince is. Me and my so called brothers and sisters are Gods in all the sense of the word. Some of us are born, others are made and some are damned." Said Sheo as images off all 17 Daedric princes were projected along with their realms.

"So which one are you?" asked Fury as he noted that some of these Daedric Princes look more like the Devil than what he assumes they are.

"I'd like to think I was damned to this. Immortality is a very boring thing. I was but a man once. In a time were men held more power, a time where anyone can conjure flames on the palm of their hands and control the very elements? A time when mortals can challenge Gods. "Narrated Sheo as images of Men conjuring flames and lightning in their hands were showed over their heads. Along with what looks like Sheo battling the Daedric Prince of Order Jyggalag.

"I won my title and everything that came with it. So now and forever more shall I be a Daedric prince.. And we princes are powerful. We have no morals we are all bound by our whims. Whether that be good or bad." Sheo stared at the three as they took in the projections that are showed above their heads.

"I was a man once, a champion, and whatever humanity I hold still exists. Although some of my brothers and sisters are more or less good. Some are the definition of all things vile. A long long time ago, a daedric prince sought to enslave of all of Nirn, Mehrunes Dagon , prince of destruction, lead his Daedric army to this plane. Millions from all races died, cities destroyed and all hope was lost." The Daedric Prince recounted as images of the oblivion crisis. Images of hordes upon hordes of Dremora, donning their Daedric armor, clashed against the combined armies of Man and other Races as they flowed out of the Massive oblivion gates. To the three that was watching, it was something straight out of the bible as the Gates look liked some gateway to hell and the Dremora the Demons that occupy it.

"It was that time that I; who was just a mere mortal of a man fought for freedom and when everything was at a lost, a friend of mine sacrificed himself to enable the Dragon God Akatosh to walk among us and defeat Mehrunes Dagon." They saw the last images of Martin Septim as he sacrificed himself to be the avatar of Akatosh. The three watched in awe as the Dragon God Akatosh battled the Giant Demonic form of Mehrunes Dagon. "The destruction left by that war led to all of the races leaving Nirn except for man." Images of portals were Elves, Khajiit, Argonians, Orcs and even some Men used to arrive at the new worlds that they will be living in.

"Funny that, I always thought once man was left alone they will finally unite. But with all the wars that I've seen I guess it's in his nature. The thing that you are guarding is a fragment, a fragment of an amulet called the amulet of kings. That was the same Amulet that my friend shattered to become the avatar of the Dragon God Akatosh And I believe the owner of that amulet will be needed for what Nirn is about to face next." Announced Sheo.

"So you think one of so called brother or sister will invade earth?" asked Nick fury.

"Maybe, but I'm worried about someone worse." Answered Sheogorath.

Sheo silently walked towards Nick Fury with a serious expression on his face. "I could have just easily taken the fragment using my power, but I like your little group here Fury. SHIELD will be at the forefront of what's to come. So what do you say?" Sheo said as a portal materialized in front of them. Sheo motioned for them to follow him in which they did. Fury and the others were surprised to see that they were suddenly at the lowest floor of the Fridge there they saw Agent Hand and her agents sitting a long table filled with various amounts of food and drinks silently sipping tea.

"Deputy-Director Fury." Greeted Hand not really surprised anymore with their sudden appearance.

Nick Fury sighed as he approached the vault where the 0-8-4 was kept. "Everyone stand back, this thing emits energy that is harmful to anyone near it."

"Don't worry about that, I got that sorted out." Answered Sheo. Fury placed his palm at the vault security panel. Once the computer recognized him a, loud click sounded inside the large room indicating the vault was unlocked. Fury stood back as Sheo opened the vault slowly revealing what was inside. In the middle of the vault was a lone pedestal, inside it was a glowing red fragment encased in glass.

Sheo, without worry, grabbed the object and vanished it to his own pocket dimension. Sheo then went out the vault and noticed Haskill was waiting for him. He then gave his ever trusted servant a nod which Haskill understood right away. With a wave of Haskill's hand a portal appeared near them where Haskill entered. Sheo faced fury once again before going into the portal.

"You made the right choice Nick, here take this." Said Sheo as he tossed a lone gold coin at the Deputy-Director. "

Keep it with you at all times, and once in dire need, just say madness and I will appear." Said the mad God as he entered Haskills portal. Once the two disappeared Fury pocketed the gold coin which he will check later on. He faced his Agents who were patiently waiting for him.

"What now sir." Asked Hand.

"You are dismissed, you and your Agents wait for Howard, he and his team should be arriving any minute now. Leave us. While I have a word with Agent May and Agent Coulson here." Ordered fury.

"Understood sir." Said Hand. Once the others were gone Fury looked at his two Agents.

"You two are now officially level 7. Everything that you have heard is confidential and can only be discussed between us even Director Pierce." Ordered Fury.

"Is that wise, Sir?" Asked Coulson.

"If this Sheo is what he says he is, then he chose to speak to us for a reason. I want you and May look into everything that mentions a Dragon God and everything else he mentioned. You are dismissed."

May and Phil nooded accepting their orders.

Nick Fury then slowly walked towards the Juggernauts detention cell. "Cain, would you like to be an Agent of SHIELD?"

**Highest Peak in the world**

"Are you sure it's here Milord?" asked Haskill as harsh winds flew around them.

"It's here alright, we just need to find the door." Said Sheo as energy blasted around him revealing an invisible barrier on the mountain.

"Should we knock?"

"Nah" said Sheo as the Barrier shattered revealing a section of the mountain going higher and on its base lies the beginning of a very long winded set of worn out stone steps.

**OMAKE SHEOGORATH AND HASKILLS MIS-ADVENTURES 1 **

"Sir? Are you sure this is safe." Said Haskill as he held the Wabbajack in his hands in front of a very powerful artifact, The Eye of Magnus.

"Yeah I'm absoulutely sure. You just need to stick the Wabbajack into it then channel half of your Magicka reserves on it." Said Sheo.

"Then why are you hiding behind that overly powerfull spell ward over there?" asked Haskill.

"Uhh to protect myself from flying rocks that might come flying out." Said Sheo halfheartedly.

"But you're invulnerable to rocks."

"My clothes aren't. Oh by the nine just do it already Haskill." Haskill sighed and pierced the Eye of Magnus with the staff.

The orb glowed a very bright blue once that was done further worrying Haskill.

"Are you really sure? Sir?" He glanced behind him to see that Sheo has moved a few more feet further from him with an even more powerful ward.

"ITS FINE! REMEMBER JUST HALF OF YOUR RESERVES OK! TRUST ME IM THE ARCHMAGE I KNOW MY STUFF" shouted Sheo at him.

Haskill not liking the idea of messing around with the Orb just did what he was told. He channeled half of his huge Magicka reserve into the staff causing the Orb to grow from Blue to a very very bright Green. He closed his eyes waiting for the imminent explosion only to find nothing. "Wow, I can't believe nothing actually happ.."

The Eye let out a huge shock wave that sent Haskill flying. All of Nirn rumbled as the ground where the Eye of Magnus was placed parted creating a huge canyon in its place. An energy shockwave enveloped the whole of Nirn as the energy collapsed back at the eye itself calming the Orb. As the dust settled Sheo can see the Orb floating as it was before and the landscape around them has change significantly. He saw Haskill approaching him smoke coming from his clothes and with a grim expression on his face.

"Goodnews Badnews Has.." said Sheo as he gave his servant his best smile.

"Good news is you have hair again." Said Sheo.

"Bad news is. its mainly fur. Don't worry I don't think that's permanent… I think" He added.

Haskill put a hand on his head and noticed that he indeed have hair… and cat ears on top of it.

In the next few thousands years, children will be born with unusual powers.

These babies will later be called by Sheo as Wabba-babies. What we now call Mutants.

AN:

Things to expect; Dragons are gonna be overpowered here as well as the whole elder scroll Magic system.

I'll probably include spells that I have seen in Mods that I have played as well. This is something that I have been thinking of for a while. I have most of this written in a notebook and only because of the urging of my friend will I be sharing this in the site.

So review, favorite and follow so that I may know if some people will like to read more cause if not I don't see the sense of typing this in if no one will read it anyways.

I'm a huge fan of lore so even if this thing is mainly AU I will try to stick to the Lore of both the Marvel Universe as well as the Elderscrolls.

The universe will be mostly AU, and will have elements from the Elder scroll series, Marvel Cinematic universe (including Agents of shield), The new Amazing spider man and the new X men universe in film. I might also add some movies that I think really fit my setting. I will have the Omake after every chapter that may cover stuff that happen before the current timeline like what you have above.

So hopefully, you guys will enjoys this like I do.


End file.
